Footwear typically includes a sole configured to be located under a wearer's foot to space the foot away from the ground or floor surface. Sole structure can be designed to provide a desired level of cushioning. Athletic footwear in particular sometimes utilizes polyurethane foam or other resilient materials in the sole structure to provide cushioning. It is also beneficial for the sole structure for an article of athletic footwear to have a ground contact surface that provides sufficient traction and durability for a particular athletic endeavor.